Rumbo al Sol
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Separaciones crueles y abusos imperdonables. Manipulación y muerte. Violencia y venganza. Pero al final del túnel siempre hay esperanza.


**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a Lady-Cin a quien escribo este fic por ser la ganadora del reto "Los regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: Este One-shot contiene violencia física y sexual.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RUMBO AL SOL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I. Viviendo en el infierno.**

 **.**

Un golpe seco en el rostro de Kaoru fue el que la lanzó contra el suelo de madera de su habitación, y un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por la comisura de sus labios haciéndola sentir ese amargo sabor metálico que poco a poco se apoderaba de su boca. Kaoru estaba en shock, nunca imaginó que ese hombre, que siempre había sido tan amable en su trato, ahora la estuviese golpeando con tanta violencia. Cierto era que llevaba semanas mostrándose diferente; siguiéndola, acosandola y proponiendole cosas que ella jamás podría aceptar. Pero a pesar de todo eso, jamás pasó por su cabeza que algo como lo que pasaba en esos momentos pudiera ocurrir.

— Será mejor que abras las piernas de una buena vez — dijo el hombre acercándose a ella, tenía la mirada oscurecida y una sonrisa de suficiencia adornaba su rostro; Kaoru estaba a su merced y esa sensación de poder que tenía sobre la mujer lo excitaba.

Kaoru intentó alejarse de él, arrastrándose hacia el shoji, con la esperanza de poder huir de su habitación y de su dojo. Sin embargo, él la sujetó de sus cabellos y la arrojó con fuerza sobre el futón matrimonial que estaba extendido en el centro de la habitación.

— No podrás huir de mi. Ya te lo había dicho — sonrió al decir esto y luego se puso a horcajadas sobre el delgado cuerpo de Kaoru — me perteneces y haré contigo lo que me plazca.

— No. ¡No! ¡Por favor, no!

Las súplicas de Kaoru no sirvieron de nada. Sus ropas fueron destrozadas y su cuerpo expuesto a los deseos del hombre que reía mientras ella luchaba por liberarse de su agarre. Kaoru logró golpear su rostro, pero esto, lejos de de ayudarla sólo consiguió hacer que su atacante se enfadara; un nuevo golpe en el rostro de Kaoru, ahora cerca de su ojo izquierdo, la hizo sangrar.

Él usó su mano derecha para sujetar las muñecas de Kaoru sobre su cabeza mientras que con su mano izquierda apretaba su pezón derecho haciéndola gemir del dolor, él besaba su cuello y lamía su piel mientras que ella seguía revolviéndose bajo su cuerpo. Él sonreía, sabía que Kaoru no era una mujer débil y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, desde que la conoció, cuando ella tenía 17 años, había notado que tenía estampa de guerrera, y era precisamente eso lo que la hacía seguir luchando por liberarse de su agarre. Le gustaba tener que usar su fuerza contra ella y le encantaba la sensación que le causaba imponer su voluntad sobre la hermosa mujer de ya 34 años.

Kaoru sentía como su cuerpo era acariciado por ese hombre maldito, sentía náuseas, repugnancia y a la vez una sensación de impotencia que la destrozaba. No quería llorar, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas anidaran en sus ojos zarcos mientras sentía la lengua de ese hombre paseándose por su piel, sus labios succionando y marcando su cuerpo con pintas rosadas que dolorosamente le recordarían aquello que nunca debió suceder.

Kaoru cerró los ojos al sentir que ese hombre la giraba. Con los ojos apretados, la imagen de Kenshin observándola con su dulce mirada violeta y haciéndole el amor con ternura apareció en su cabeza, en ese mismo instante el hombre que ahora estaba junto a ella presionó su cabeza contra la almohada haciendo que la ilusión desapareciera; es que acaso ¿ya no volvería a ver esos ojos violetas?.

Él levantó la cadera de Kaoru haciendo que ella quedara apoyada en sus rodillas, liberó su miembro erecto y lo acercó a la entrepierna de Kaoru haciendo que ella intentara alejarse nuevamente, pero la sujetó con violencia lastimando sus brazos

— ¡No! ¡Détente! — fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que él entrara a su cuerpo de un sólo empellón, penetrándola con fuerza, sin consideración. Las lágrimas que Kaoru se empeñaba en contener ahora caían sin control por sus mejillas — Kenshin, Kenshin — dijo casi en un susurro.

— Tu gentil Kenshin a muerto — dijo el hombre acercando su rostro al cuello de la mujer, haciéndole sentir su aliento — ya es hora de que lo entiendas, Kaoru — él sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a mover sus caderas otorgandose placer con el cuerpo de ella.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru dejó de luchar, sus ojos vacíos de emoción no dejaban de derramar amargas lágrimas que mojaban la almohada que sostenía su cabeza. Sus manos apretaban las sabanas mientras lo único que deseaba era que él acabara pronto. Ya nada le importaba.

Cuando terminó, dejando su semen al interior de Kaoru, se acostó junto a ella, que permanecía inmóvil.

— Nunca más — dijo ella — nunca más volverás a tocarme.

— En eso te equivocas, querida — respondió sonriente — recuerda que también tengo poder sobre Kenji. No querrás que él termine pagando por las malas decisiones de su madre — sentenció.

...

Kenji caminaba sonriendo por las calles de Tokio, había pasado la noche en casa de Yahiko y Tsubame, su maestro estaba hospedando a su mejor amigo, Yutaro, y a Kenji le encantaba oírlo hablar sobre las costumbres y ciudades que había visitado en el occidente. Lamentablemente faltaban sólo dos días para que Yutaro volviera a Inglaterra — ¡Como me gustaría conocer Inglaterra! — pensó el muchacho suspirando.

Cuando llegó a casa, encontró a su madre practicando en el dojo, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Kenji la observaba, y la verdad es que su hijo se sorprendió al notar la fortaleza de su madre. Kaoru se había concentrado por completo porque no quería pensar en nada, tan sólo convertir la profunda ira que sentía y dejarla salir a través de complicados ejercicios. Hacía tiempo que no practicaba tan intensamente, pero el dolor en sus músculos era más llevadero que el dolor de su alma.

— Madre — dijo Kenji después de observarla largamente — creo que ya has practicado suficiente — se acercó entregandole una toalla que Kaoru usó para limpiar su sudor. Ese fue el momento en que el adolescente se percató de las marcas en el rostro de su madre, Kaoru al ver la expresión preocupada en el rostro de su hijo tocó su cara y dijo:

— No te preocupes por esto. Ayer por la noche fui a buscar cobijas a la bodega. El clima empieza a cambiar y pronto estará frío. Estaba algo oscuro y perdí el equilibrio al subirme a unas cajas — sonrió — aterrice con el rostro — subió los hombros restándole importancia. — Por eso ahora estoy practicando, hace mucho que no lo hacía seriamente y eso me ha vuelto más torpe — y débil, pensó también.

Kaoru salió del dojo y se dirigió a prepararse un baño, estuvo largamente metida en el agua, restregándose con fuerza hasta que su piel enrojecida le dolió. Luego, simplemente se abrazó a sí misma hasta que todo rastro de tibieza desapareció del agua. No le molestaba que el agua estuviera fría, podría haberse quedado ahí el día entero, pero no podía; Kenji estaba en casa y él no podía enterarse de lo que había ocurrido. Salió del agua, se secó y se puso una yukata limpia y gruesa. Cepilló su cabello y borró todo rastro de tristeza o enfado en su rostro, su hijo no debía saber, lo conocía, y temía que en un arranque de ira manchara su manos con sangre.

Salió del cuarto de baño tarareando una canción, era un viejo hábito, y por mucho que no tuviera ganas de hacerlo, debía fingir que todo seguía igual. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo mientras Kenji le hablaba sobre las cosas que Yutaro les contaba. Kaoru percibió anhelo en las palabras de Kenji, y aunque una parte de ella deseaba que su hijo nunca se separara de ella, pensó que tal vez el regreso de Yutaro a Londres podía convertirse en la mejor manera de alejar a Kenji de las garras de ese miserable. Estando allá no tendría poder sobre él, estando allá se aseguraba de que no descubriera lo que estaba pasando y no se arriesgaba a que su niño se convirtiera en asesino.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa a comer con su hijo, Kenji volvió a mirar con detención las marcas de su madre, le dijo:

— Madre, no debiste practicar tan intensamente, la caída pudo provocar alguna lesión más seria y ésta agravarse con el ejercicio. Debiste ir con Megumi primero.

— No te preocupes tanto, no es necesario molestar a Megumi por tonterías. Fue una simple caída.

— Pero uno nunca sabe lo que esas simples caídas podrían ocasionar. Podría tener consecuencias.

Kaoru abrió los ojos con las palabras de su hijo — es cierto — pensó al recordar el semen de ese hombre escurriendo a través de sus muslos — podría tener consecuencias — bajó la vista, ella no podía ser madre en esas circunstancias, no podía.

— Está bien — dijo disimulando la angustia que estaba comenzando a sentir — has logrado preocuparme — dijo intentando que cualquier rastro de incomodidad pasara por simple preocupación por su salud — iré a ver a Megumi esta misma tarde — sonrió.

Comieron un rato en silencio hasta que Kaoru volvió al tema de Yutaro.

— Me ha dado la impresión de que te gustaría hacer un viaje a Europa.

— Sí, me gustaría conocer los lugares de los que Yutaro habla.

— ¿Te gustaría viajar con él?

— ¡Lo dices en serio! — Gritó Kenji poniéndose de pie.

— Creo que sería bueno para ti estudiar en Europa, conocer otros lugares y otras culturas. Aprender un idioma extranjero y nuevas maneras de pensar.

— La verdad es que sí me gustaría, pero…, ¿y tú?

— ¿Yo? — Preguntó Kaoru con gracia — yo estaré bien — sonrió

— Pero, padre… — dijo Kenji bajando la vista en un tono de voz más bajo del usual.

— No te preocupes, Kenji — dijo Kaoru mirándolo con dulzura — pronto las cosas serán como antes. Cuando vuelvas, los tres seremos la familia que siempre hemos sido.

Madre e hijo se miraron sonrientes. Pero en ese momentos, sus pensamientos fluían por cauces diferentes.

 **II. Preludio**

 **.**

3 meses antes.

Kenshin y Kaoru caminaban de la mano por el mercado, Kaoru llevaba un hermoso ramo de flores que Kenshin le había obsequiado y Kenshin cargaba una bolsa con verduras y frutas que acababan de comprar. Eran una pareja preciosa, Kenshin lucía más joven de lo que en realidad era y su cabello seguía teniendo ese intenso color semejante al del arrebol. Kaoru por su parte ya no lucía como una muchachita temperamental. Las curvas de su cuerpo se habían acentuado, su rostro maduro era el marco perfecto para ese par de zafiros que tenía por ojos y sus senos llenos completaban la feminidad que había nacido en ella después de su primer y único embarazo. La linda muchacha se había vuelto un hermosa mujer.

En mitad del camino se encontraron con Aritomo Yamagata y su esposa. Hace dos años el general Yamagata había vuelto a ver a Kenshin y desde ese día no habían perdido el contacto. Yamagata siempre lo buscaba cuando tenía asuntos peligrosos que resolver y Kenshin lo ayudaba gustosamente.

— Usted está cada día más hermosa — dijo Yamagata dirigiéndose a Kaoru. Ella le sonrió dándole las gracias y elogiando a su esposa, una mujer muy elegante. Pero este gesto, que parecía ser cortesía de caballero, realmente escondía las más bajas y repugnantes intenciones.

Cuando Yamagata vio por primera vez a Kaoru ella tenía 17 años y la la miró como una muchacha bonita, pero agresiva y poco femenina. En cambio, cuando la vio nuevamente, hace ya dos años, la hermosa mujer en la que se había transformado lo obsesionó; la lujuria y el deseo que esa mujer despertaba en él crecían cada día más, no la podía sacar de su cabeza y fantaseaba con ella cuando buscaba darse placer. Pero Kenshin era un enorme problema. Mientras él viviera jamás podría tocarle un pelo a la hermosa Kaoru. Si lo hacía, probablemente el Battousai dormido al interior del pelirrojo despertaría y lo destrozaría sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Antes de intentar cualquier cosa con ella, debía deshacerse de ese estorbo. Y de alguna forma lo haría, porque Kaoru sería suya, eso era algo que ya estaba decidido.

Durante esos dos años había intentado deshacerse de ese hombre de múltiples maneras, le había tendido trampas, lo había enviado a misiones suicidas, pero siempre sobrevivía. Sin embargo, ahora tenía el plan perfecto para sacarlo de su camino para siempre. Sonrió de sólo pensarlo.

— Himura — dijo antes de despedirse aún en medio del mercado — esta noche iré a visitarlo, deseo conversar con usted. Es algo importante.

— Lo estaré esperando — sonrió el pelirrojo despidiéndose de Yamagata y su mujer.

Yamagata lo miró alejarse de la mano de Kaoru y sonrió — ya la has disfrutado mucho tiempo — pensó — y ella merece algo mejor que un simple asesino vagabundo. Ella merece la vida de una reina y eso es algo que sólo yo le puedo dar.

...

Kenshin y Yamagata bebían sake en el porche del dojo, la noche era cálida y la luna llena brillaba en el cielo.

— Entiendo lo que me dice, señor Yamagata — dijo Kenshin después de beber un sorbo de sake — pero no voy a alejarme de mi familia. No iré a luchar en China y esto es algo que ya habíamos hablado antes, no cambiaré de opinión.

— Himura, no quisiera tener que hacerlo, pero si no me queda más alternativa…

Kenshin frunció el entrecejo y miró a Yamagata esperando a que terminara de hablar.

— Sabes que tengo el poder para enviar a cualquier hombre en condiciones de pelear a China, como ministro de guerra tengo esa potestad.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos, haciéndose una idea de lo que Yamagata iba a decir.

— Es cierto que con la venia del emperador se te ha eximido de cualquier responsabilidad en futuros enfrentamientos gracias a los servicios que has prestado al Japón en tu pasado, pero Kenji no tiene ese privilegio.

— ¡Kenji es un niño! — Dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie amenazante.

— Kenji ya cumplió los 15 años, puedo hacerlo — respondió tranquilamente Yamagata — tú eras más joven cuando te volviste un asesino — dijo restándole importancia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Kenshin no sentía tal impotencia recorriendo su cuerpo. Maldito Yamagata, utilizar a su hijo de esta manera.

— Tienes dos semana para pensarlo, Himura — dijo Yamagata poniéndose de pie.

— No necesito pensarlo — respondió Kenshin secamente — no permitiré que mi hijo tenga una vida similar a la mía. Ninguna guerra se interpondrá en su camino.

— Fantástico.

Kenshin sonrió y luego le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Yamagata, arrojándolo contra el suelo.

— Iré — dijo Kenshin mirándolo con desprecio — pero no se atreva a poner un pie en el dojo Kamiya, que lleve un tiempo sin usar una espada no significa que haya olvidado cómo hacerlo. Recuerdelo.

Yamagata se puso de pie en silencio y se marchó. Pero una sonrisa tenebrosa adornó su rostro. Himura podía decir lo que quisiera, pero en menos de un mes debería dejar Tokio, y entonces…, entonces Kaoru estaría a su merced. Él ya se había asegurado de que el pelirrojo jamás volviera a pisar Japón con vida.

 **III. Partida**

 **.**

Después de hablar con Kenji y decidir que él acompañaría a Yutaro a Londres, Kaoru fue a la clínica de Megumi. La verdad es que no sabía que decirle, Kenshin había partido hace ya más de un mes y la avergonzaba que Megumi pensara que lo estaba traicionando. Pero eso era mejor que tener un hijo de ese bastardo. Kaoru estaba segura que ese malnacido la buscaría de nuevo, y lamentablemente no tenía a quién recurrir. Ninguno de sus amigos tenía el poder necesario para hacerle frente al ministro de guerra, si les contaba lo que había pasado, simplemente haría que se metieran en problemas y ella no deseaba eso.

— Kenji insistió en que viniera — dijo Kaoru sentándose frente a Megumi — pero la verdad es que no fue nada, sólo me golpee la cara.

— De todos modos te daré un ungüento para la inflamación y cicatrización — dijo Megumi mirándola fijamente. Algo en esos golpes la inquietaba. Kaoru se sentía nerviosa ante la mirada inquisidora que Megumi le dirigía. — ¿Estás segura de que sólo te golpeaste el rostro? — Preguntó Megumi — Preferiría revisar el resto de tu cuerpo para ver si no hay otro tipo de lesiones.

— ¡No es necesario! — Se apresuró en contestar Kaoru — fue sólo mi rostro, no alcancé a poner mis manos y por eso me di de lleno en la cara, pero no me lastimé nada más.

— Entonces…, ¿eso sería todo?

— No — Kaoru bajó la vista y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos — Megumi, necesito que me des algo para no quedar embarazada — soltó de una vez para pasar por ese trago amargo lo más rápido posible.

Megumi abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿qué demonios le estaba pidiendo Kaoru? Pero si Kenshin…, es que acaso Kaoru…, Megumi negó con la cabeza y luego observó detenidamente los golpes que Kaoru tenía en su rostro, eso la hizo recordar una extraña petición que le hizo Kenshin antes de partir. Megumi conocía a Kaoru desde hace 17 años y sabía muy bien que era una mujer íntegra, amaba a Kenshin y jamás lo traicionaría, al menos no voluntariamente.

Megumi se puso de pie y le pidió a Kaoru que también lo hiciera. Ella obedeció sin comprender muy bien qué quería la doctora. Hasta que Megumi comenzó a desatarle el obi con el que sujetaba su yukata.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Megumi? ¡Suéltame! — Pidió Kaoru, pero la doctora no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Debía confirmar sus sospechas.

Cuando al fin logró abrir la yukata de Kaoru, pudo observar más golpes y marcas rojizas extendiéndose por los brazos y el torso de Kaoru. La kendoka cerró la yukata avergonzada.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto, Kaoru? — Preguntó Megumi casi en un susurro. Temblando.

Kaoru bajó la vista, sin contestar, un amargo nudo se formó en su garganta, y sintió ese sabor agrio subir hasta sus ojos y volverse lágrimas que no pudo contener. Megumi simplemente la abrazó. Pero mientras lo hacía su vista se fijó en un mueble que tenía junto a la puerta. Sanosuke hace poco le había enviado una carta, realmente esperaba poder encontrarlo aún en la dirección que ésta indicaba, después de todo, con el castaño nunca se podía estar segura.

...

Hacía no mucho tiempo Kaoru había estado en el puerto despidiendo a su esposo, y ahora estaba despidiendo a Kenji, que viajaba a Inglaterra junto a Yutaro. El joven Yutaro accedido inmediatamente a llevar a Kenji, se preocupo por el muchacho cuando Kaoru le dijo que Yamagata estaba pensando enviarlo a China, convencido de que por ser hijo de Battousai podría desempeñarse de buena manera en el campo de batalla. Muy poca gente sabía del viaje ya que la decisión la habían tomado sólo dos días antes, lo que contribuyó a que el rumor no se esparciera.

Cuando el barco partió rumbo a Europa, Kaoru sintió una espina clavarse en su corazón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que realmente estaba sola. Es cierto que ahora Megumi sabía lo que sucedía, pero logró hacerla jurar que no lo diría, ninguna de las dos podía enfrentarse a Yamagata y cualquiera que se atreviera se podría meter en enormes problemas. Era el ministro de guerra y general del ejército, uno de los hombres más poderosos del gobierno y conocido por ser un hombre intachable…, intachable, quién diría que esa mascarada de honorabilidad sólo escondía un ser asqueroso y repugnante.

Cuando Kaoru llegó a su dojo, lo primero que vio en el patio fue a ese ser despreciable, lo miró desafiante, con la mirada cargada de desprecio.

— Ocultar a tu hijo no te servirá de nada, maldita perra — dijo Yamagata tomándola de los brazos con fuerza, enterrando dolorosamente los dedos en su delicada carne — Al contrario, ahora que ese estorbo no está podré venir cada noche y hacer lo que quiera contigo. Eres mía, Kaoru, mía.

— ¡Yo no soy suya! — gritó Kaoru con los ojos enfurecidos — nunca seré suya — le dijo para luego escupir su rostro.

Yamagata la arrojó con fuerza al suelo, limpio su rostro y la miró.

— Eres mía porque así lo decidí. Más te vale que te acostumbres, podrías llevar una vida de reina si empiezas a tratarme con sumisión.

— Jamás — dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie — podrás tomar mi cuerpo, pero a mí nunca me tendrás. Yo sólo soy de Kenshin.

— ¡Kenshin está muerto! — Gritó con violencia jalandola del brazo hasta pegarla a su cuerpo.

— ¡Mentira! — Dijo Kaoru mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas — Kenshin volverá, él volverá. ¡Y si quiere matarlo no lo detendré!

— No te miento — sonrió Yamagata — yo mismo lo mandé a morir a China. Lo preparé todo muy bien para sacarlo de nuestro camino, querida mía. Si aún no lo han asesinado ten por seguro que pronto lo harán — rió con fuerza.

— No puede ser, no puede ser — Kaoru temblaba, la esperanza de ver a su marido volver, de sentirse nuevamente segura y protegida de ese demonio se estaba esfumando, Yamagata la estaba pisoteando.

— Como ves — dijo Yamagata poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kaoru, apretando mientras reía — estás a mi merced. Si eres buena conmigo tendrás algo mejor que este sucio dojo.

— Nunca — dijo Kaoru mientras intentaba liberarse de las manos de Yamagata — prefiero morir.

— Oh no, eso si que no — Yamagata soltó su cuello provocando un ataque de tos en la mujer — si no quieres ser buena, me divertiré castigándote hasta que supliques una oportunidad para complacerme voluntariamente.

— Jamás — repitió Kaoru mirándolo con aquella mirada rebelde que la caracterizaba y que Yamagata tanto ansiaba poder romper.

El hombre rió complacido ante la audacia de esa mujer. Se excitaba por el sólo hecho de imaginarse sometiendola en contra de su voluntad. Le resultaba divertido mostrarle su poder, el poder que tenía sobre su cuerpo y sobre su vida, ella no podía hacer nada contra él y se lo demostraría cada noche por el resto de su vida. Ella era suya, y nadie lo podía evitar, Kenshin pronto estaría tres metros bajo tierra y se desharía de Kenji en cuanto volviera a pisar el Japón.

Agarró a Kaoru del cabello y la arrastró hacia su habitación, la lanzó contra el suelo y se desabrochó el pantalón liberando su pene erecto y sonriendo con satisfacción. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Kaoru y le quitó la yukata y la ropa interior pese a la resistencia que ella oponía, le abrió las piernas y se introdujo en ella, la sujetó de las caderas y la embistió rítmicamente hasta que se derramó en su interior. Después se puso de pie, se acomodó la ropa y se marchó. Dejándola rota, por segunda vez.

 **IV. El Segundo Rurouni que detiene su andar.**

 **.**

Soujiro Seta había pasado los últimos 17 años vagando por el Japón. Había estado buscando aquella respuesta que un día Kenshin se negó a regalar. La verdad es diferente para cada persona — le dijo — y el resultado de una batalla no puede convertirse en la única verdad. Soujiro entonces, recobrando esa sonrisa que tan bien ocultaba sus emociones, se puso en marcha, y su vida entera se convirtió en una búsqueda constante.

Pero Soujiro no estaba acostumbrado a buscar por sí mismo. Cuando era pequeño la respuesta se la daban sus hermanos; era débil y debía someterse a los caprichos de aquellos que se suponía eran su familia. Ocultaba el dolor de esta respuesta en una sonrisa que no moría pasara lo que pasara, los insultos, los golpes, el hambre, el frío, todo lo recibía con esa sonrisa que lo protegía de la locura. Después Makoto Shishio le entregó una respuesta similar; si eres fuerte vives, si eres débil mueres. Debía ser fuerte si quería sobrevivir, y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche fue más fuerte que la carne de su familia que destrozó bajo la lluvia. La sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro como única expresión posible.

Pero cuando conoció a Kenshin esa sonrisa se resquebrajó. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan fuerte viviera para proteger a los débiles en lugar de alimentarse de ellos? Eso era algo que le costaba entender, no tenía sentido para él. Y si deseaba tanto proteger a las personas, ¿por qué no había estado ahí para protegerlo a él? En verdad durante ese tiempo sólo quería que alguien lo protegiera y le demostrara amor. Pelear contra Kenshin realmente lo desestabilizó, esa sonrisa que lo protegía de la locura, de la ira, del dolor, se hizo trizas y finalmente las respuestas que había conseguido perdieron su valor.

Soujiro estuvo mucho tiempo pisando en medio de precipicios, no sabía quién era, no sabía que quería hacer con su vida. A falta de una respuesta que le diera estabilidad decidió imitar el camino de Kenshin. Más que buscar una respuesta parecía que estuviera forzandose a recorrer el camino que era de otro, pero no le importó, era la manera que tenía para seguir caminando. Se convirtió en un Rurouni y se dedicó a ayudar a la gente, un trozo de pan o un techo bajo el cual dormir eran paga suficiente para él. Varios años pasaron antes de que regresara nuevamente a Tokio; el destino final del rurouni Kenshin, tal vez también sería el destino final del rurouni Soujiro.

...

Había transcurrido ya un mes desde que Kenji había partido a Europa acompañando a Yutaro y el infierno en el que vivía Kaoru no parecía tener final. Megumi se había quedado en el dojo en algunas ocasiones para evitar que Yamagata se acercara a Kaoru, pero las amenazas del General pronto hicieron que no aceptara más la compañía de su amiga. Tenía miedo de que la dañará a ella también. Aritomo Yamagata le había dicho muchas veces que tenía el poder de destruir la vida de cualquiera de sus amigos y ella sabía que sus palabras eran tan ciertas como sus malas intenciones.

Estaba atardeciendo y Kaoru cenaba en silencio. Esa era la peor hora del día, la hora que comenzaba a anunciarle que sería tomada a la fuerza nuevamente. Miró su muñeca dolorida, estaba morada. Durante esas semanas infernales, había adquirido todo tipo de marcas en su cuerpo, cada vez que miraba su piel al bañarse o cambiarse de ropa veía las heridas y moretones que ese hombre dejaba en ella. No podía evitar recordar a Kenshin, él también había dejado marcas en su piel, pero eran marcas diferentes, eran marcas que ella había disfrutado, hechas en un contexto de amor y pasión. Las marcas que tenía ahora eran producto de una obsesión malsana. Ese hombre había decidido que ella era un objeto de su pertenencia, no la consideraba una persona con voluntad y deseos propios, sólo era una cosa que usaría hasta el hartazgo.

Estaba atardeciendo y Kaoru cenaba en silencio. O al menos fingía cenar, lo intentaba, pero cada día costaba un poco más. En ese momento sintió un ruido proveniente del patio, se tensó, pero decidió salir de una vez. Cuando llegó al patio encontró a un hombre junto al árbol de Sakura que hace tiempo había plantado con Kenshin, el hombre sonreía y al notar la presencia de Kaoru se dirigió a ella.

— Buenas noches, señora Himura — dijo con su habitual sonrisa — la puerta estaba abierta, disculpe por entrar sin invitación.

— Soujiro — dijo Kaoru sorprendida al verlo ahí

— Lo siento, he llegado de improviso — la miró a los ojos y luego paseó sus ojos por el rostro de Kaoru, deteniéndose en los moretones que tenía cerca del ojo derecho y los labios — pero me preguntaba si usted y el señor Himura me podían dar alojamiento por algunos días.

— Kenshin no está. Marchó a la guerra en China, hace ya bastante tiempo — dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa triste bajando la cabeza.

— Oh, ya veo…, por un momento pensé que él…, — Soujiro extendió su mano y la puso en la barbilla de Kaoru levantando el rostro de la mujer — pero claro, el señor Himura no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

— ¡Claro que no! — Exclamó Kaoru alejándose avergonzada.

— ¿Entonces quién lo ha hecho? — Preguntó.

— ¡Nadie! — Se apresuró en contestar. — Últimamente he estado algo torpe y me caí, es todo.

En ese momento otro hombre entró al jardín. Aritomo Yamagata frunció el ceño al ver a Soujiro Seta junto a su Kaoru.

— Señor Yamagata — dijo Kaoru fingiendo sorpresa — ¿a qué debo su visita? — dibujo una sonrisa falsa que a Soujiro no le pasó desapercibida, después de todo, llevaba la vida entera dibujando sonrisas que no eran sinceras.

— No le traigo buenas noticias — contestó secamente dirigiendole una mirada indiferente a Kaoru, en la que, sin embargo, se podía percibir un deje de diversión y crueldad que ella logró percibir muy bien — han llegado noticias del campo de batalla, hace dos semanas Himura fue asesinado. Sus cenizas pronto llegarán a Japón.

Kaoru sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir, fue incapaz de decir alguna cosa, parecía que hasta olvidaba como debía respirar, se sentía ahogada, paralizada. Un dolor como nunca antes sintió se apoderó de su cuerpo entero, ni siquiera los golpes o la vejaciones a las que había sido sometida se comparaban con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Cayó de rodillas al piso, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin rastro de lágrimas. Era como si se hubiese secado por dentro.

— Yo me encargare de cuidarla — dijo Soujiro mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él — puede retirarse, señor Yamagata.

— Mejor la llevo a casa de alguna de sus amigas — contestó Yamagata — no me parece prudente dejarla a solas con un hombre. Las habladurías...

— No se preocupe eso, estoy seguro de que a la señora Himura no le importa quedarse a solas conmigo. Recuerde que hospedó al señor Himura, y a otros jóvenes problemáticos en el pasado.

Yamagata entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba para nada la forma en que ese sujeto le hablaba. Un simple vagabundo, un asesino después de todo. Igual que Battousai.

— Si no confía en mí — dijo Soujiro — puede pedirle a la señorita Megumi o a quien usted quiera que venga también. Pero yo no me moveré de aquí.

Yamagata apretó la quijada, ese maldito sujeto lo estaba desafiando. Pero ya encontraría la manera de hacérselo pagar.

— Me retiro — dijo el ministro de guerra, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Entonces, Soujiro se inclinó a ver a Kaoru, que parecía ida, como si su cuerpo fuera un cascarón vacío. Soujiro la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la extendió en el futón matrimonial y la vio aferrarse a las sábanas, mientras unas dolorosas lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

 **V. Últimos deseos.**

 **.**

Un barco proveniente desde China llegó al puerto de Tokio, desde el descendió un hombre alto, de cuerpo trabajado y cabello armiñado. Muchos años habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvo en Japón, y nunca imaginó las razones que lo traerían de regreso.

Comenzó a caminar despacio por las calles de la ciudad, llamando la atención de todas las personas que se le atravesaban, su ropa era llamativa, su porte era inusual y su cabello sobresalía. Caminaba tranquilo y sólo llevaba un bolso colgando de su hombro izquierdo y una vasija que cuidadosamente sostenía con la mano derecha.

Cuando llegó a su destino, el dojo Kamiya, fue recibido por Megumi, la doctora le sonrió y lo hizo pasar a la cocina.

— Kaoru está durmiendo — le dijo Megumi mientras le servía un poco de té verde — hace cinco días le confirmaron la muerte de Kenshin y no ha reaccionado desde entonces. Aunque tampoco lograba dormir naturalmente, al final he tenido que obligarla a descansar con medicamentos. Megumi acarició la vasija que Enishi había dejado sobre la mesa, era la ánfora que contenía las cenizas del pelirrojo. — Gracias por traer sus cenizas, Enishi.

— Gracias a ti por ponerte en contacto conmigo — respondió el albino — lamento no haber llegado antes. Cuando al fin pude reunirme con Kenshin, él estaba agonizando. Un espadachín muy diestro le arrebató la vida, él no alcanzó a decirme quien fue pero sus heridas daban cuenta de una gran velocidad y técnica perfecta.

— Kenshin lo sabía… — dijo Megumi — por eso antes de partir me pidió que hiciera que los Oniwabanshus te buscaran.

— Kenshin sólo me dijo dos cosas antes de morir — dijo Enishi — la primera es que lleve sus cenizas a Kyoto junto a Tomoe, y la segunda es que proteja a Kaoru…, lamentablemente no alcanzó a decirme de quién debía protegerla, pero su mirada era una mirada llena de desesperación.

— Enishi…, Aritomo Yamagata ha estado violando a Kaoru — dijo Megumi mirándolo a los ojos mientras sus ojos castaños se llenaban de lágrimas. — Lo siento, no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo — Megumi comenzó a llorar y Enishi se puso de pie con violencia.

— Mataré a ese desgraciado ahora mismo — dijo intentando salir de la cocina, pero Megumi lo detuvo aferrándose a su brazo — espera, por favor espera. Kaoru no querrá que te metas en problemas, además, contigo y Soujiro aquí ya no podrá hacer lo que quiera.

— ¿Soujiro? ¿Te refieres Tenken Soujiro?

— Sí, él llegó hace cinco días y ha estado cuidando de Kaoru, estaba aquí cuando Yamagata trajo la noticia de la muerte de Kenshin, de no ser por él tal vez Kaoru estaría peor. Su presencia al menos ha hecho que ese monstruo ya no pueda acercarse a ella.

— No puedo creer que Kaoru haya estado pasando por todo esto — Enishi se dejó caer pesadamente y puso sus manos en su cabeza.

— Ese maldito de Yamagata lo planeó todo muy bien — dijo Megumi sentándose junto a él — obligó a Kenshin a partir bajo amenaza de enviar a Kenji en su lugar y seguramente se aseguró de que fuera asesinado.

— ¿Dónde está Kenji ahora?

— Está a salvo, en Inglaterra. Kaoru lo alejó para que Yamagata no pudiera hacerle daño.

En ese momento sintieron un grito proveniente de la habitación de Kaoru, ambos corrieron y se encontraron con ella sentada en su futón llorando desesperadamente. Enishi se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

— Kaoru, Kaoru estoy aquí y te prometo que nunca más, nunca más tendrás que pasar por algo así.

— Enishi — dijo Kaoru levantando su cabeza hasta hacer que sus ojos zafiros se encontraran con la mirada preocupada del que consideraba un gran amigo — Enishi…, Kenshin está…, él…, él…

— Lo sé, Kaoru. Hablé con él en China poco antes de su muerte.

— Hablaste…, con él.

— Siento haber llegado tarde, Kaoru — dijo bajando la vista — cuando llegué estaba agonizando. Pero me pidió que te protegiera, él sospechaba que algo malo podía estar ocurriendo y estaba desesperado.

— Te envió a protegerme.

— Sí, y ahora que estoy aquí ese sujeto no volverá a ponerte las manos encima.

Kaoru miró a Megumi que observaba la escena de pie, le recriminó con la mirada el haber roto su promesa, pero Megumi negó con la cabeza. No iba a sentirse culpable por eso, una parte de ella se odiaba por haber callado por tanto tiempo. Ahora se sentía un poco más liviana y aliviada, confiaba en Enishi, él realmente había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, se había deshecho de todo el odio y la sed de venganza que no hacían más que enloquecerlo, y todas esas cualidades que siempre tuvo florecieron ahora que ya nada les hacía sombra. Megumi esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica al pensar que en cuestión de amores siempre saldría perdiendo frente a su amiga, Kenshin la escogió desde el momento en que la conoció, y Enishi…, tendría que ser ciega para no darse cuenta del amor con ese hombre miraba a Kaoru.

...

Cuando Soujiro regresó con las compras para el almuerzo, se sorprendió al ver Enishi Yukishiro. La única vez que lo había visto en persona fue en China, cuando acompañó a Hoji a realizar la transacción para el Rengoku, el barco con el que Shishio pretendía sembrar el pánico en Tokio y Japón entero. Después, se enteró de que Himura había sido víctima de su venganza personal porque lo culpaba de la muerte de su hermana Tomoe, primera esposa de Kenshin. Sin embargo, después de la amargura de aquellos días, supo que Yukishiro y Himura acabaron en buenos términos, y si bien no se convirtieron en los mejores hermanos del mundo, mantuvieron un cordial y esporádico contacto.

Soujiro escuchó la historia sobre las cenizas de Kenshin mientras cocinaba. Enishi le contaba sobre los últimos segundos del pelirrojo mientras Kaoru, al fin después de 5 días, decidía salir de la cama y darse un baño, ayudada por Megumi.

— Es una lástima que el señor Himura no te haya dicho el nombre de su asesino — dijo Soujiro sin dejar de cortar las verduras que usaría en la sopa que pensaba preparar — aunque no hay muchas personas que puedan haberlo hecho. Probablemente ese asesino era muy diestro… una persona como usted — soltó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, haciendo que Enishi frunciera el entrecejo— o como yo — sonrió como acostumbraba hacerlo y siguió en sus labores.

— ¿Acaso intentas culparme de la muerte de Kenshin? — Preguntó Enishi entrecerrando los ojos.

— Claro que no, no me malinterprete. Es sólo que ambos nos hemos enfrentado a él en el pasado y sabemos lo diestro que era el señor Himura. Pocos, además de nosotros, podrían enfrentarse a él en un duelo de espadas…, aunque he sabido que hace mucho no usaba la Sakabatto y tal vez eso fue lo que finalmente le costó la vida.

Soujiro colocó la verdura en la olla con agua hirviendo sin volver a mirar a Enishi. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Kaoru, acompañada de Megumi, entró a la cocina, allí vio la ánfora que contenía los restos de Kenshin y una lágrima cayó solitaria por su mejilla. Sufría, pero estaba más tranquila, vivió una vida feliz al lado de Kenshin y tuvo un hijo maravilloso. Ahora con sus amigos en el dojo se sentía protegida, sabiendo que el alma de su esposo también velaría por ella.

Tres días pasaron en calma. Enishi siempre estaba pendiente de ella, Soujiro se encargaba de todo en el dojo y no le permitía trabajar en nada argumentando que debía reponerse del todo antes de volver a sus actividades diarias. Megumi prácticamente se había mudado con ella, durante el día seguía ocupada con sus pacientes, pero por la anoche la acompañaba, dormían juntas y cuando las pesadillas despertaban a la de ojos zarcos, su amiga la tranquilizaba.

La noticia de la muerte de Kenshin se esparció rápidamente y el dojo también fue visitado por amigos y conocidos que querían presentar sus respetos al difunto y acompañar a la joven viuda. Sin embargo, de esas visitas también se desprendieron algunos rumores. Lenguas afiladas comenzaron a decir que el modo en que el otrora cuñado de Himura miraba a su viuda no era apropiado, lenguas más venenosas aún comenzaron a relacionar esas miradas con la muerte de Kenshin, quien fue morir en China, lugar donde vivía Enishi, quien además trajo sus cenizas. Todo muy sospechoso, opinaba la gente del pueblo.

La tercera noche, Enishi salió del dojo sin decir adónde se dirigía. Simplemente pidió a Soujiro que cuidara de las chicas y salió con rumbo desconocido. Llegó en la madrugada, cuando todos dormían, se acostó también pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya pronto amanecería. Pese a no dormir se sentía cansado por lo que se levantó más tarde de lo usual, ya sentía ruidos en el dojo. Cuando salió de su cuarto sintió que algo no andaba bien. Tres policías conversaban con Kaoru y los demás. Cuando se percataron de su presencia, Kaoru lo miró con tristeza y culpa, estaba realmente pálida. Megumi también se notaba inquieta y Soujiro lo miró con expresión indescifrable. Se acercó a ver qué sucedía. En ese mismo instante uno de los policías se dirigió a él.

— Enishi Yukishiro, queda usted detenido por el homicidio del señor Aritomo Yamagata.

 **VI. Cruel venganza**

 **.**

La noche anterior.

Aritomo Yamagata se encontraba en su despacho. Los últimos días había estado de un humor de perros y los problemas con su esposa lo hacían preferir no verle la cara. Estaba harto de sus reproches y el solo mirarla lo descomponía. La odiaba, la despreciaba porque no ella, no era Kaoru, su Kaoru, a la que no había podido ver ni poseer por culpa de ese entrometido de Soujiro Seta. Además, se había enterado de que otro antiguo asesino se había instalado en el dojo, Enishi Yukishiro.

¡Es una mujerzuela! — Pensó apretando las manos — tal vez se esté revolcando con esos sujetos en lugar de aceptame a mi — Yamagata comenzó a dar vueltas por su despacho mientras aflojaba el botón de su camisa, sentía que la ira le impedía respirar con normalidad.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar, Aritomo Yamagata — se escuchó la voz de un hombre joven proveniente de la puerta. Había entrado sin que el ministro lo notara y ahora se encontraban los dos a solas en ese lugar.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — Preguntó Yamagata mirándolo con recelo.

— Usted debería saber que algunos guardias no son problema para mí — respondió dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

— No sé qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, pero deberías largarte de Tokio de una buena vez. No me gusta que estés interfiriendo en mis planes.

— Aquí el único que interfiere es usted, señor Yamagata — la mirada que le dirigía el hombre estaba cargada de ira y un dejo de locura se vislumbraba en esos ojos de mirada oscura.

Yamagata retrocedió algunos pasos. Esos ojos lo miraban con sed de sangre y sabía perfectamente que no era rival para un hombre como él. Intentó mantener la compostura pese al terror que comenzaba a sentir y dijo:

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Acaso no te di suficiente dinero cuando mataste a Himura? — Preguntó — ¿Acaso quieres más?

— Además de viejo es estúpido — dijo sin modificar la expresión de su rostro — nunca me ha importado el maldito dinero, usted sólo fue el medio que me facilitó sacar del camino a Battousai.

— ¿Qué?

— Pero tú, repugnante animal — dijo temblando de la ira y mostrando su sed de sangre como nunca antes lo había hecho — te atreviste a tocarla, te atreviste a mancharla con tus sucias manos. ¡Después de él sólo yo tenía ese derecho! ¡Sólo yo! — Gritó. Y esa locura que ocultaba en el fondo de su alma se desató. Aritomo Yamagata se arrepentiría incluso de haber nacido.

30 minutos más tarde, Yamagata se encontraba atado a una silla. Cada una de sus piernas estaba firmemente amarrada a una pata de la silla y cada una de sus manos estaban atadas a los brazos de esta. Se encontraba desnudo y amordazado. Había sido golpeado y azotado con saña, pero el juego recién había comenzado.

Su verdugo se dedicó a romper cada uno de los dedos de sus manos, lo hacía lentamente y disfrutando enormemente del dolor que ese acto producía en su víctima. Sus gritos ahogados y las lágrimas que el hombre no podía evitar derramar lo complacían. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de perder el sentido, pero un trapo con alcohol y un poco de tiempo lo traían de regreso a su propio infierno.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — Preguntaba el verdugo mirando los ojos suplicantes de su víctima — probablemente Kaoru rogó que te detuvieras, bastardo.

Después de acabar con sus manos, comenzó con sus pies. Ahora golpeaba con fuerza ayudado por la empuñadura de su katana, reventándole uñas, quebrado cada hueso. Después desenvainó la Katana y la dirigió a la entrepierna del militar.

— Esto es algo que nunca debiste utilizar — y en un rápido movimiento separó los genitales del resto del cuerpo. Yamagata convulsionó del dolor y el movimiento hizo que la silla se volcara. La sangre teñía el piso enmoquetado mientras el color se escapaba del agonizante y dolorido cuerpo de Yamagata.

Pero su verdugo no estaba satisfecho, utilizó su katana y su destreza para cortar piel, carne y hueso, desmembrando su cuerpo. El decapitamiento lo dejó para el final; luego tomó la cabeza y la puso sobre el escritorio, frente a la puerta para que quien entrara se encontrara con aquella espeluznante sorpresa. Pero no fue sólo eso lo que abandonó en aquel lugar, de su bolsillo dejó caer un par de monedas, como si accidentalmente hubiese perdido aquel par de monedas chinas.

Antes de marcharse sonrió, pero ya no era esa sonrisa sádica que mantenía en su rostro mientras ejecutaba su venganza, ahora era aquella sonrisa habitual, la que no era sincera y ocultaba perfectamente sus emociones y pensamientos. Aquella que había llevado durante toda su vida y lo protegía también de su locura, esa locura que pocas veces había mostrado con la franqueza que había mostrado esa noche.

...

— Enishi Yukishiro, queda usted detenido por el homicidio del señor Aritomo Yamagata.

Enishi no estaba para juegos. La noche anterior había discutido con Sanosuke Sagara las sospechas que tenía sobre la muerte de Kenshin. El castaño, estado en Mongolia, fue alertado por una extraña carta de Megumi en la que le explicaba a grandes rasgos la razón que el pelirrojo tuvo para partir. En la carta le pedía que volviera inmediatamente a Japón, pero estado en Mongolia, su paso por China era inevitable así que decidió buscar a su amigo; lo encontró convertido en cenizas, dentro de la vasija plateada que posteriormente Enishi se encargó de traer al Japón.

Sagara se había quedado en China haciendo algunas averiguaciones, ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que Soujiro Seta había estado en China por un corto período de tiempo, esto, sumado a las marcas que Enishi pudo observar en el cuerpo de Kenshin no dejaba lugar a dudas; la técnica que usaron para matar al pelirrojo era el shukuchi, esa mezcla de belleza, perfección y velocidad que sólo la espada de Seta podía ejecutar.

Pero no podían acusarlo sin tener pruebas concluyentes, y esa era la parte de la que Sagara debía ocuparse ahora. Sin embargo, la eventual detención de Yukishiro complicaba las cosas. Ese no era el momento adecuado para estar tras las rejas. Lo sentía mucho por aquellos policías, pero en aquel momento no se podía dejar atrapar.

...

Sanosuke seguía dormido. La noche anterior había estado hasta la madrugada conversando y bebiendo con Enishi y no dormir no era lo suyo. Sonreía entre sueños cuando fue cortésmente despertado por un jarrón de agua en su rostro.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! — Exclamó Sanosuke sentándose con violencia — ¿Enishi? — Preguntó con extrañeza.

— Cambio de planes amigo. Tendrás que ser tú el que se quede en el dojo.

Enishi le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido.

— Bien, no puedo decir que me entristece la muerte de ese hombre — dijo Sanosuke.

— Creeme que a mí tampoco, pero no me agrada tener que salir de escena.

— Bueno, es sólo un cambio de rol.

— Me tengo que marchar, cuida a Kaoru. Kenshin y yo confiamos en ti.

— No los defraudaré — después de compartir una sonrisa fraternal Enishi se retiró a toda prisa y Sanosuke se desperezó para prepararse y salir también.

...

Kaoru estaba en schok. No podía creer lo que esos policías le habían contado. Aritomo Yamagata había sido encontrado torturado, desmembrado y decapitado; sin lugar a dudas su muerte era un castigo, una venganza. Pero, ¿realmente Enishi sería capaz de tamaño ensañamiento? Kaoru suspiró recordando el pasado, por su puesto que su amigo era capaz de idear maneras muy crueles de cobrar venganza, pero era un hombre demasiado inteligente como para dejar pistas tan estúpidas como un par de monedas chinas y unos mechones de cabello blanco entre los dedos de Yamagata.

Saoujiro apareció con té verde para dárselo a Kaoru. Estaban solos, Megumi se había visto a atender una emergencia, confiandole a Seta su cuidado y compañía.

— Espero que el té verde le ayude a relajarse, señora Himura — dijo Soujiro sentándose junto a ella. Estaban en el porche del dojo pese a que era un día frío.

— Te lo agradezco mucho Soujiro — Kaoru lo miró directamente a los ojos — la verdad es que tengo mucho que agradecerte, tu presencia me protegió y desde que llegaste no has hecho más que preocuparte por mí y ocuparte de todo.

— No tiene nada que agradecerme — le sonrió.

— Claro que sí, no tengo cómo pagar tanta amabilidad.

— Yo…, — dijo Soujiro tomando una mano de Kaoru y levantándola para besarla — no deseo ningún pago — la miró a los ojos — sé que tal vez no es el momento para esto, pero yo…, yo la amo. Haría cualquier cosa por usted.

— ¡Qué has dicho! — Dijo Kaoru sobresaltada y expresando temor en su mirada.

— Por favor no se asuste — dijo soltando su mano — No soy estúpido y me di cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido con Yamagata y la razón que tuvo Yukishiro para matarlo de esa forma tan cruel. Pero yo no soy como ese monstruo, jamás le haría daño. Mis sentimientos son sinceros.

— Yo…, no sé qué decir — Kaoru bajó la vista. Sintiéndose una idiota por haberse mostrado asustada. La llegada de Soujiro detuvo las violaciones de Yamagata y siempre se comportaba de manera respetuosa con ella, tanto como Kenshin. Kaoru entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo, miró nuevamente a Soujiro que la miraba con ternura y le sonreía gentilmente. Entrecerró los ojos y pensó en las actitudes de ese hombre. Realmente se comportaba como Kenshin, su manera formal de hablar, su sonrisa gentil, su diligencia con las tareas domésticas…, era casi como si lo estuviera imitando.

— No tiene que decir nada — respondió Soujiro — sólo prométame que pensará en mis sentimientos. Sólo quiero pedirle una oportunidad para ocupar el lugar del señor Himura. Le aseguro que daré todo de mí para hacerla feliz y protegerla. A mi lado nunca volverán a dañarla.

— Ocupar…, su lugar — repitió Kaoru en voz muy baja.

...

Esa noche hubo un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Kaoru, Sanosuke, al que consideraba un hermano mayor, había regresado de su largo viaje por tierras salvajes. Estuvieron tonteando en el dojo y luego él presentó sus respetos frente a las cenizas del hermano que ya no volvería a ver.

Habían muchas personas que el castaño deseaba ver y los invitó a todos a comer al restaurante de Tae. Katsu, Yahiko y Tsubame estaban ahí. Kaoru se había alejado de ellos porque no quería ocasionarles problemas, en la época en que estaba siempre golpeada ella prefería salir de casa en los horarios que el maestro del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu daba clases de kendo para no toparse con él, siempre le dejaba una nota dando alguna excusa y deseándole suerte, pero pocas veces se apareció en su presencia. Ahora, al menos, ya no debía preocuparse por eso y podría volver a frecuentar a esa bella parejita.

Entre tanta algarabía Kaoru recordó a Kenshin, después también pensó en Enishi. Sintió la necesidad de salir a tomar aire y cuando salía escuchó la conversación de dos mujeres que no se percataron de su presencia.

— Es increíble que esté celebrando con sus amigos cuando su marido murió hace tan poco tiempo.

— Pero si hasta metió a dos hombres a vivir a su dojo.

— ¿Escuchaste los rumores? Dicen que el de cabello blanco asesinó a su marido en China para quedarse con ella, pero al parecer esa sinvergüenza era la amante del ministro de guerra, entonces lo asesinó por celos. Es una cualquiera, envió a su hijo al extranjero para revolcarse con…

Una sonora cachetada calló de golpe a la mujer que hablaba. Kaoru la miraba con furia, sintió ganas de tomarla del cabello y barrer el piso con ella, liberarse así de la rabia y dolor que había acumulado por meses. Pero se contuvo y simplemente dijo:

— Si ésta cualquiera vuelve a oírte hablar de lo que no sabes, no será sólo una bofetada lo que obtendrás de regreso.

Las mujeres la miraron asustadas y salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible.

— Muy bien hecho — dijo Sanosuke haciendo acto de presencia con su sonrisa llena de orgullo.

— ¿Será acaso que tienen razón? — dijo Kaoru caminando hasta alejarse un poco de la entrada del restaurante — debería estar en casa llorando junto a las cenizas de Kenshin.

— ¿Eso es lo que deseas? — Pregunto Sanosuke caminando a su lado y pasando su mano por su espalda, acercándola a él.

— No lo sé — respondió Kaoru — he llorado su ausencia desde que lo despedí en el puerto. Mi corazón aún no logra convencerse de que no volveré a estar a su lado. Mi cabeza está revuelta con todo lo que ha pasado. Extraño a Kenji. Estoy preocupada por Enishi. — Miró a Sanosuke con enorme cariño — ¿Y no tengo al menos el derecho de sentirme feliz por ver nuevamente al que considero mi hermano?

— Llores o no llores junto a sus cenizas, Kenshin no regresará. — Sanosuke la abrazó con mayor fuerza. — Si te sientes triste llora, si te sientes feliz ríe, nosotros estaremos contigo en las risas y las lágrimas. Sólo sigue adelante, vive, siente, avanza. Es lo que Kenshin también querría.

— Gracias — respondió Kaoru sonriendo al castaño — voy a entrar, hace mucho tiempo que no compartía con todos.

— Claro, ve. Yo pronto estaré ahí también.

Cuando Kaoru entró, Megumi, quien había observado todo, se acercó a Sanosuke con una amplia sonrisa.

— Veo que el cabeza de pollo algo ha madurado — le dijo con afecto.

— Para que veas que no sólo me he vuelto más guapo — respondió coqueto.

— En realidad sigues siendo el mismo — río Megumi.

— ¿Y eso está mal? — Arqueó una ceja

— Claro que no — Megumi lo miró con afecto.

— El tiempo te ha hecho aún más hermosa. No creí que eso fuera posible, Megumi.

— Oh, tú no me vas a embaucar, bribón.

...

Soujiro Seta estaba molesto. Fingía muy bien y nadie parecía darse cuenta, pero la llegada de Sanosuke no le había gustado para nada. A diferencia de Enishi, él no rivalizaba con él por Kaoru, al contrario, parecía entretenido persiguiendo a Megumi. Sin embargo, él deseaba que Kaoru se sintiera sola, que lo viera a él como único soporte. No quería precipitarse y arruinarlo todo, pero el encarcelamiento de Enishi había sido tan sólo la primera parte del plan. Incluso pensaba mandar a Megumi a visitar a sus padres en el infierno para que dejara de ser un apoyo para Kaoru, y ni hablar de Kenji, él sería eliminado en cuanto pusiera los pies en territorio japonés. Pero sus planes no estaban saliendo como quería, Enishi estaba prófugo y Sanosuke había vuelto del quinto infierno con la intención de hacer que Kaoru retomara los lazos que había roto a causa de lo sucedido con Yamagata.

Él debía ser el único que se quedara junto a Kaoru, debía ser su único apoyo, su salvador, su protector, su todo. Era la única manera que tenía para ocupar el lugar de Kenshin. Se había esforzado mucho para eso; podía imitar su manera de mirar, su manera de sonreír, su manera de caminar, su manera de hablar, su manera de vivir. Lo único que le faltaba era ella. Debía poseer a Kaoru, pero no como lo hizo Yamagata, ella debía entregarse a él como se entregó a Kenshin, debía besarlo como lo besó a él, debía desearlo como lo deseo a él, debía amarlo como lo amó a él. Debían desposarse y formar una familia. Él tenía que ser feliz con ella, al igual que Kenshin lo fue.

Tenía que tener paciencia, después de todo, su principal inconveniente estaba convertido en cenizas. De los demás, ya se desharía después.

 **VII. La caída de la máscara**

 **.**

— Se supone que debería arrestarte — dijo con calma el hombre de traje azul que tenía los codos sobre su escritorio mientras sostenía un cigarrillo recién encendido. Un cenicero junto a él delataba que durante su jornada consumía enormes cantidades de tabaco.

— ¿Acaso la edad te ha vuelto senil? — Cuestionó el hombre de cabello armiñado que estaba sentado frente a él — ¿Crees en la estupideces que dice ese informe? — apuntó a la carpeta que contenía el caso de Yamagata.

— No — respondió sencillamente el ex shinsengumi y actual comandante de la policía — perfectamente pudiste cortarlo en pedazos, pero jamás dejarías evidencia tan burda como monedas y cabello. Pero, yo no puedo anular la orden de detención por suposiciones personales. Aritomo Yamagata era general del ejército y ministro de guerra, el gobierno desea rápido una cabeza que cortar.

— Pero no tendrán la mía — contestó Enishi — sé quién lo hizo y tú puedes ayudarme a reunir las pruebas.

— Te escucho.

...

Hajime Saito fue al cuartel del ejército, se presentó frente a su igual jerárquico y le solicitó cooperación para un caso, necesitaba dos cosas: El informe que envió el médico que atendió a Kenshin en China donde certificaba su muerte y la lista de las personas que habían viajado a China. Debido a la guerra, hacia China sólo zarpaban barcos del ejército y cada una de las personas que viajaba era parte del ejército o llevaba una autorización especial firmada por un alto cargo del ejército o del gobierno.

Una vez que los obtuvo se dirigió nuevamente a su oficina, donde el albino lo esperaba.

— Lo que me has dicho es cierto — dijo Saito — con esto podemos acusar a Soujiro Seta de asesinar a Kenshin Himura. El médico detalló muy bien las heridas de Kenshin y efectivamente el viaje de Seta concuerda con las fechas de su fallecimiento, incluso podemos probar que viajó autorizado por Yamagata, pero…, esto no nos sirve para probar que él asesinó al ministro.

— ¿Y cuatro testimonios? — Preguntó Enishi.

— Habla — respondió Saito encendiendo un cigarrillo.

— El primer testimonio es el de Sanosuke Sagara, él llegó ese día por la tarde, en esos mismos informes debe salir la hora de su arribo ya que venía desde China. Lo interesante es que la noche de la muerte de Yamagata él y yo estuvimos juntos, no sólo eso, un amigo suyo, Tatsu, nos vio e incluso hablamos por unos momentos. Nos despedimos en la puerta del dojo en la madrugada, casi salía el sol. A Yamagata lo encontraron en ese mismo momento. Esos dos testimonios podrían ayudarme a demostrar mi inocencia.

— ¿Y los otros dos testimonios?

— Son los de Kaoru y Megumi. Kaoru fue violada por Yamagata y Megumi lo puede certificar ya que fue la médica que la examinó después de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Y en qué ayudaría eso, además de mostrar que Yamagata resultó ser un cerdo?

— Soujiro Seta lo sabía. Él no mató a Kenshin sólo por dinero. Si apareció en el dojo descaradamente justo después de asesinarlo es porque quería algo más que eso.

— Kaoru.

— Sí, pero se le adelantaron. No lo pudo soportar y cobró venganza de manera cruel.

— Muy bien Yukishiro, hasta podría contratarte.

— Tal vez considere cobrar tu palabra.

...

Cuando Enishi entró al dojo encontró a todos reunidos. Sanosuke había invitado a Tatsu y se había asegurado de mantener a Soujiro en casa. Le pidió a Megumi que estuviera durante el almuerzo, y ella accedió, dejando la clínica en manos de su aprendiz. Habían comido hace poco y continuaban en la cocina cuando el guapo albino hizo su aparición. Sanosuke sonrió al verlo, pero los demás se desconcertaron.

— ¡Enishi! — Exclamó Kaoru — ¿Estás bien? — Se acercó a él preocupada.

— Estoy bien — le sonrió al contestarle.

— Debería marcharse — dijo Soujiro poniéndose de pie — nos meterá en problemas si la policía lo encuentra aquí.

— Te equivocas — respondió Enishi — anularon la orden de arresto en mi contra — sonrió triunfante a la mirada de Soujiro, quería ver su rostro sin esa máscara que se empeñaba en llevar.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó Kaoru con brillo en los ojos, sonriendo.

— Sí, pueden preguntarle a Saito, espera en el dojo.

Por un momento casi imperceptible el rostro de Soujiro mostró rabia y preocupación, sin embargo salió de la cocina junto a los demás y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Saito, el maldito Lobo había ocultado muy bien su presencia y no lo había notado. Se descalzaron y entraron todos al dojo, excepto Sanosuke que se había retrasado.

— Buenas tardes — dijo Saito — he venido porque necesito confirmar algunas cosas, simplemente digan si es cierto lo que aparece en esta declaración — Saito acercó una carpeta a Kaoru, otra a Megumi, otra a Tatsu y la última a Sanosuke que se acababa de incorporar. Todos estaban pendientes de lo que decía la carpeta, así que no notaron que el castaño traía algo en sus manos. Sólo Soujiro lo notó. La hora en que la función terminaba estaba a punto de llegar.

Después de leer lo que decía todos asintieron, no entendían muy bien qué ocurría y Kaoru se sintió avergonzada porque ahora sabían que había sido violada. Enishi puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y le dijo.

— Perdóname Kaoru, pero esto es necesario para hacer justicia. Para castigar al hombre que ha intentado engañarte, el asesino de Kenshin y Yamagata.

— Te daré una muerte peor de la que le di a ese perro que se hacía llamar ministro — dijo Soujiro mirando a Enishi con rabia, sus ojos volvían a mostrar ese brillo de locura que antes mostrara a Yamagata.

Kaoru estaba desconcertada. Pero a la vez se sentía aliviada, Enishi estaba libre, y aunque ella siempre lo supo, ahora quedaba confirmada su inocencia. Sintió rencor por Soujiro, que había sido la mano ejecutora del plan de Yamagata para eliminar a Kenshin, pero en el fondo sentía un poco de tristeza por él. Había querido robar la vida de Kenshin, porque no pudo construir una vida propia, con sus propias respuestas, con su propia felicidad.

— Tu oponente seré yo — dijo Saito — la amabilidad de Battousai te salvó en el pasado de enfrentarte a mi Gatotsu, la vida que tienes se la debes al hombre que asesinaste. Pero sabes que yo no soy tan gentil. — Saito sonrió ladino y Soujiro comenzó a reír con locura. Lo mataría, los mataría a todos. Saito se puso en posición y Soujiro miró furibundo a Sanosuke, él lanzó a Soujiro lo que tenía en la mano, era la espada que Seta escondía en su habitación. Soujiro se puso en posición y ambos atacaron.

Soujiro estaba alterado y la maestría de su técnica mermó debido a eso. Saito, en cambio, tenía la mente clara, él simplemente quería llevar a cabo su propia justicia; Aku Zoku Zan, la muerte inmediata del mal. La justicia que lo hacía implacable y jamás fallar.

La espada japonesa de Saito se clavó inmisericorde en el abdomen de Soujiro. Kaoru se cubrió los ojos y fue abrazada por Enishi, Sanosuke hizo lo mismo con Megumi, quien hundió su frente en el pecho del moreno. Ninguna vio como Soujiro botaba sangre por la boca e incluso los ojos, tampoco vieron cuando Saito lo partió en dos haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

El policía limpió su katana tranquilamente mientras Enishi y los demás salían del dojo, fueron directamente a la cocina, necesitaban un té que les calmara los nervios. Especialmente a las chicas. Al poco rato apareció Saito.

— Mis hombres limpiarán el desastre que quedó en el dojo — dijo encendiendo su cigarrillo — necesito que firmen las declaraciones que les entregue, si quieren agregar algo más también pueden hacerlo.

Se giró y fue nuevamente al dojo a supervisar el trabajo de sus hombres.

 **VIII. Rumbo al Sol**

 **.**

Tres meses después Kenji desembarcó en el puerto de Osaka. Su madre le había escrito una larga carta en donde le explicaba todo lo que había sucedido mientras él estaba lejos. El abrazo en que se unieron una vez que el adolescente bajó fue largo y muy emotivo. Kenji no podía creer todo lo que había sufrido su madre, y eso que aún no tenía todos los detalles. Aunque Kaoru le habló con sinceridad, después de todo, todo Tokio murmuraba aún sobre lo que había ocurrido con ella.

Tal vez por eso el viaje que Kaoru emprendió con Enishi hacia Kioto la hacía sentir mejor. Al fin cumplirían la última voluntad de Kenshin, haciéndolo coincidir con el regreso de Kenji, quien llegó directamente a Osaka deseando despedir a su padre, aunque sea simbólicamente, después de tanto tiempo. Se quedaron en Osaka hasta el siguiente día y luego emprendieron el viaje hasta la vecina Kioto. Llegaron por la tarde y después de comprar flores ingresaron al cementerio.

Oraron al alma de Tomoe y luego enterraron las cenizas de Kenshin a su lado. Oraron también por él, lo despidieron con fuertes emociones.

— Kaoru — dijo Enishi cuando comenzaban el camino de regreso — ¿no te molesta que Kenshin deseara ser enterrado junto a Tomoe?

— No — respondió Kaoru luego de pensarlo un poco — al principio sí — confesó después — pero luego me di cuenta de que es su manera de darme libertad. Él no estaría de acuerdo con que me aferrara a su recuerdo de manera que no pudiera seguir con mi camino. Kenshin está muerto, pero yo sigo viva. Nunca dejaré de amarlo, fue mi esposo, me dio un hijo, me hizo feliz. Pero…, sigo viva — sonrió.

...

Enishi decidió quedarse en Japón, se instaló en el dojo junto a Kaoru y Kenji, los tres se llevaban bien. Al principio Sanosuke también vivía ahí, pero luego se marchó con Megumi.

Enishi amaba a Kaoru y poco a poco comenzó a conquistarla. Nunca le propuso ocupar el lugar de Kenshin, eso no era lo que él deseaba. Enishi anhelaba crear su propio lugar, ser un amor diferente para Kaoru, un amor único e incomparable. Intenso, apasionado, un amor vivo y penetrante.

Poco a poco, Enishi lo consiguió. Kaoru volvió a sentirse como una adolescente, descubriendo maneras de amar y formas de pasión totalmente nuevas. Enishi y Kaoru se amaron por completo, en cuerpo y alma, y por el resto de sus días. Fruto de ese amor nació un pequeño niño, muy parecido a su padre, que vino a completar la feliz familia que ahora formaban los cuatro.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, especialmente a Lady-Cin, para quien está dedicado este fic.**

 **Fue un desafío enorme el escribir ciertas escenas, y hay algunas partes que me dejaron agotada. Pero me gustó mucho escribir este One-shot.**

 **:)**


End file.
